Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to view and interact with various types of content. For example, in addition to watching video content, a user may read reviews of, and comment on, video content such as movies, television programs, and internet videos. Finding specific scenes or popular quotes within the video content can be difficult unless the user knows the title of the video content and the context and/or timing of the scene. For example, if the user is interested in finding a scene with a favorite quote, the user might have no option but to choose different chapters and then seek (e.g., fast forward, rewind, or interact with a seek bar) a specific time or scene within the video content. Additionally, for streaming video, this can be time consuming, as it may require additional loading each time the user seeks a new time. If the user is not sure which movie includes the searched for quote or scene, the process may become more time consuming and potentially frustrating as the search may need to be repeated across multiple movies before the scene is identified.